


Cowboy Massacre

by Sufferando



Series: Cowboy Massacre [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cowboys, Gunshot Wounds, Memory Loss, Other, Resurrection, Series, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sufferando/pseuds/Sufferando
Summary: The west is coming to an end and it starts with Bronco. A battle is beginning to brew in the west between outlaws and those who choose to fire a gun back at them. Whether it be Pinkertons or bounty hunters, a price gets the guns in motion. Bronco begins to resent these killers after the murder of his wife and himself. He now must journey across the open west and recapture what he has so dearly lost. Revenge or retribution, either way it will be covered in blood.
Series: Cowboy Massacre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771567
Kudos: 1





	Cowboy Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> (Completely fictional view of the west, I just enjoy cowboy movies)

Prologue: Dead Men Don’t Sun Tan

The sun was the thing that I remembered most about that day, bright with no clouds to ruin it. When I woke up that morning it was the first thing to greet me through a little hole in the bedroom curtain. Somehow this light was able to bleed into the exact place where my head was positioned. Not harsh as a rooster’s crow but like a soft warm hand to cradle my head and ease me awake. I looked to my left side wondering if my wife had as easy enough time waking up and it looked like she had because her space was empty. Her side wasn’t as ruffled as mine, she took care of the sheets making sure they were all tucked in and keeping the side table clear from clutter. 

But at times she could be forgetful as her glasses remained on the table while she was off being productive. I was the one sleeping in till I actually had to do any of the heavy lifting, we had almost everything packed up so I wondered why she wasn’t still resting with me. Taking my time to finally rise to my feet I tracked her down to our kitchen downstairs. She was crying, I had seen her cry many times before but it was so quiet. The tears rolled down but there was hardly a noise, it was like looking at a statue in a water fountain. 

I asked her “What’s wrong?”

“Oh don’t you mind me none, I’m just gonna miss this house. It was our first one and I hope it gets people as caring as us.” she replied.

“Don’t fret none darling, whoever gets this house next is gonna take real good care of it. Why, I’m betting they’re such nice people we can come back and visit this place. They’ll invite us back in and we can celebrate the good times we had here, we won’t be gone forever.”

“You’re right,” she sniffed as hard as she could “They’ll be as good of people as us, perhaps even better.” Taking me in close she buried her face into my chest, tears still dripped down. It was as if blood from a wound had poured out and expanded across my shirt. Though those tears didn’t stain, they felt permanent. 

Once noon hit the wagon was packed with our last two horses and we set up down the road where we were headed. That sun in the sky felt a lot more blistering, maybe it was because I was nervous about the new start because I couldn’t stop sweating. It was as if the sun had given me a small tap on the shoulder this morning and was now going straight for the kiss. My eyes felt so glazed that all that happened next was great shine, and before I knew it we were moving fast. 

I was yelling “YA, YA, YA” to get the horses moving faster and faster. The horses' hoofs rumbled across the desert plain and I could only hear more coming from behind. Only thing louder than the horses were the sounds of gunfire beginning to pierce the air. Like a gnat buzzin’ in my ear I started to get annoyed so I fired back with my colt loaded for situations just as this. Every time I fired back I could hear her scream, it was awful. 

I felt the need to at least kill one of those rough riders with each shot I fired but there was something holding me back. Her scream, for when I had blood in my eyes hearing her voice brought something cool to my attitude, even though it was blood curdling. All I could do now is fire and hope to scare them off but to no avail.

The first thing that happened was one of the wheels flew off from a well placed shotgun blast. From the sound of it it had to be double barreled. I knew we were going into the dirt but no words were able to escape from my mouth. For when I took a breath all that was released was a mouthful of earth. The wagon had completely flipped with me tumbling out, there was no cushion but the jagged rocks. 

My face felt so hot that I couldn’t tell where the burning began or ended, it was like sunlight was bleeding from my wounds. I knew I had to stand or I’d look like a pretty sorry corpse. Getting to my feet was the easy part but the rumble I could feel under me had me shaking. The only way I stood stable was if I let my knees buckle, another position I didn’t wanna die in.

The revolver I had was still locked between my two fingers as I tried to push on the trigger. Only problem being my thumb was so twisted I couldn’t even touch the hammer. I wasn’t even sure if I had any bullets left. 

Sunlight could only let me see outlines of what was coming towards me. The horses were like spectres with grim reapers on their backsides. Anger came over me but was dulled by fear as they rode closer to me. I heard the crying once again.

It was my wife still alive and crawling from beneath the wagon, exhausted as I was. Tears were the only thing to reveal the true color of her skin. I think I cried as well, this would be the last time I felt sadness. I knew she tried to call out to me but all was received were muffled words, I did my best to respond. Sand was all that drifted from my mouth, that was my soul leaving my body. 

The riders towered over me, one got as close as they could with their revolver being the only thing that distanced both of us. The click of the hammer was enough to split a man’s ears, I knew I was about to die. 

“Time to die.” along with a chuckle. 

I didn’t hear the first shot, it felt like it didn’t even happen until I felt it graze through my chest. It hurt like someone sliding a lead pipe between my lungs. After that one several shots rang out and me feeling each one, I was one of those bottles that you practice your shooting on and all my liquid was spilling out. The bullets were in my breath, I so desperately wanted to cough them out but by the time I dropped to the floor I don’t think I was breathing anymore. 

My skin touched the rough sand that was mixed with cracked pieces of rock. It hurt a hell of a lot less than the dozen or so bullets that were already in me. I didn’t even feel the next dozen when I was still focused on the first lot. The crying fell on deaf ears, even if she was still crying my body was dimming faster and faster till I just couldn’t move.

The last thing I felt other than a bullet was a red hot boot that welcomed me to the earth harder than before. All I could do was take it in, it’s not like I could feel it anymore. You know, when they say you die that your life flashes before your eyes and such?

All I remember was that half, just a flash followed by total darkness. I was dead.

Until I woke up. 


End file.
